If I Could Choose
by Blue Jeans
Summary: There once was a man who captured beauty...


.A Venus story.   
  
"You call it Love   
I state it's Fate   
Pluto says it's Choice"   
  
  
.If I Could Choose.   
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
"There was a tale, long ago, about a man   
who saw beauty and captured it..."   
  
  
She closed her eyes and followed him. Lying down by his side with   
his arms around her waist, she knew the inevitablity of this moment. She   
knew with certainty of her total entrapment, and the inability to escape.   
  
His arms were like the chains that captured her; his love, a trap   
she fell into.   
  
His smile that stole her wings away from her.   
  
"If I could choose," he said to her, "I'd choose you."   
  
She smiled back at him, arms around his neck. "Do you promise?"   
She asked him.   
  
He lifted his head and looked to the sky above them, seeing past   
the illusion and into the dark universe. "Yes, I promise."   
  
She laid her head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat,   
uncertain which part of him was lying to her.   
  
***   
  
Venus is for love.   
  
She stretched out her hand to the sky as if to touch the star.   
The brilliant star, so close and so far, sister to Earth, lover to all.   
Yet, her heart was her own.   
  
Venus is bright.   
  
In that midnight sky, before all the stars go to sleep, she could   
see her star shining like a guide in the sky, a dancing spark of gentle   
light that is unending. A light that is alone.   
  
Venus is lonely.   
  
But her heart, was her own.   
  
***   
  
"I don't believe people are alone, I think that's the first   
mistake that they make," he looked to her, uncertain of the elusive   
meaning of her words. "I think, in a way, we all want to think we are   
alone. It gives us some type of distance, don't you think? It allows us   
the illusion that we can pick up tomorrow and leave, and nothing and no   
one can affect us," she paused, thinking, before adding, "or hurt us."   
  
He shrugged with a boyish smile on his face, "It's a good belief,   
for some."   
  
She blew at her hair, "Yeah, I guess it is." She turned to him   
and looked him in the eye with her large blue eyes. "Do you believe that   
we are alone, Kunzite?"   
  
He blinked at her surprised before answering with a soft smile,   
"I'm not alone now."   
  
She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "No, not now," she echoed.   
She looked up at him and was about to speak, but he silenced her with a   
kiss.   
  
Maybe, he was scared of what else she would ask. Maybe, they both   
were because she kissed him back and didn't ask him again. Or maybe, they   
already knew the answer and knew it was best left unspoken.   
  
***   
  
"Rei-chan, have you ever been in love?"   
  
The raven-haired girl paused in her sweeping and looked up to meet   
her eyes with curiosity. "Why do you ask?" The other replied   
caustiously.   
  
"Just wondering," she looked down at the ground and pushed a   
pebble with her shoe.   
  
"Depends on what you mean by love, Minako-chan." She looked up to   
see her friend smiling at her.   
  
"Well, you know, the love that Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san share."   
Minako said, resting her head on her palm.   
  
The wind rustled the leaves of the trees as the sunlight glimmered   
over the peaceful temple. "I don't know," Rei told her after a period of   
silence. She looked up startled to see Rei standing next to her, bending,   
and sitting on the steps beside her. "I don't think I've met my soulmate   
yet." Purple eyes turned to her, "Have you ever been in love,   
Minako-chan?"   
  
"No." The blonde looked to the sky and wondered why the words   
tasted like a lie in her mouth.   
  
***   
  
Love is like chocolate, you can't get enough of it!   
  
She smiled as she popped another sweet into her mouth, "This is   
good!" She told him through a mouth full of brown gooey goodness.   
  
He looked to her amused, a small smile on his face. "You know I   
can bring you more if you want," he told her and immediately regretted his   
words at the look in her eyes. "So, you don't have to wolf all of those   
down now." He quickly added.   
  
She winked at him, "There can never be too much of a good thing!"   
  
"Oh?" He questioned, "Are you so sure?"   
  
She grinned at him, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. "Would you   
like some?" She asked him innocently.   
  
"When did you learn how to share?" He asked her cautiously.   
  
"Just now," and she closed the gap between their two worlds.   
  
"Chocolate is good for you," he finally said after they broke   
apart.   
  
Her only reply was her smile and another chocolate popped into her   
mouth.   
  
***   
  
The flowers bloomed in rows.   
  
"It's so lovely," she sighed wastefully.   
  
"Extremely beautiful," the other agreed beside her.   
  
"I wish I could take it home with me." She pulled at her hair.   
  
"But you can't," the other told her flatly. "That's why it means   
so much more, because you can't have it except in memory."   
  
She tugged at her hair, "I guess your right," she shrugged.   
"Still, it would be nice if I could take at least a part of it with me."   
  
"Here," she blinked at her friend beside her. "Take a picture."   
  
***   
  
"Want to hear a story?" She asked him.   
  
"Sure," he nodded as she sat down next to him on the grass.   
  
"Well, there once was a man who bought his wife a bundle of red   
roses for their anniversary." She tugged on her hair, a motion he   
recognized to be one of uncertainty on her part. "His wife loved roses and   
had always wanted a garden full of them. However, they lived in the city   
and didn't have any place for one.   
  
"So instead, the husband bought his wife the most beautiful roses   
he could find in the city and brought it before her." Blue eyes met his   
and there was sadness there.   
  
"So, did she like the present?" He asked her.   
  
"She cried at the sight of them," she replied and turned away from   
his surprised expression. "When her husband asked her why she was crying,   
she told him that he didn't need to kill such beauty to please her. So, in   
the end, instead of impressing his wife with beauty, he hurt her."   
  
"Why are you telling me this," he asked her.   
  
"Have you ever tried to capture beauty?" She asked, her eyes   
searching into his, yet she dared not ask the real question that lingered   
within her mind.   
  
His silence was his reply.   
  
***   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Ah!"   
  
"Mm!"   
  
"He is fine!"   
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Her raven-haired friend nudged   
her.   
  
"Wouldn't know what to say," she answered.   
  
"Never stopped you before," the brunette on her other side winked.   
  
She shrugged, "Feels different this time."   
  
"So what's stopping you?" The raven-haired girl rested her head   
in her hands, "Different is good."   
  
***   
  
The war was her wings, as she discovered it again in her duty.   
  
"But you were in love, weren't you?" The raven-haired soldier   
questioned her softly.   
  
Venus looked to her friend, "V is for victory." She smiled as she   
held out her hand.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." The other stood and hugged her. "You   
know, Venus, V is for love, as well?" Purple eyes looked into her blue   
ones, "But your heart is your own."   
  
She shrugged, "I'm free." There were no tears in her eyes, just   
truth in her words.   
  
  
  
"There was a tale, long ago, about a man   
who saw beauty and captured it. He thought   
through beauty he could catpure love, and   
for awhile he was happy, until beauty found   
the wings that he hid from her and flew away   
into the heavens."   
  
.The End.   
  
  
http://www.colorblue.f2s.com/   
  
.blue.   
  
.For love.   
.For freedom.   
.For fate.   
.For life.   
  
v^_^v   
  
Somepeople choose freedom over   
love. This is for you.   
  
http://www.colorblue.f2s.com/   
  
.blue.   
  
For those of you wondering about   
When All the Good Angels Sleep and   
Karma, all I can say for that is...   
both my editor and I are VERY busy   
people right now. These little tibits   
are only here to entertain you in my   
rush to work on loose ends that needs   
to be tied up. All I ask is that you   
have just a tiny bit of patience for   
now. Domo arigato!   
  
-- blue ^-^ 


End file.
